Healing
by The Magic Hat
Summary: How are each of the members of Tracy Island dealing with the attack from the Hood?
1. Chapter 1

Healing

Summary: how are each of the members of Tracy Island dealing with the attack from the hood?

**On Thunderbird 2:**  
><strong>Alan's POV<strong>  
>Virgil ushered Tin Tin, Fermat, and I to the medical bay. Making each of us lay down on a cot. Everything was fuzzy, but I could hear my dad arguing with my brothers about who had to fly what Thunderbird home. Eventually everything went quiet and I could feel Thunderbird 2 take off. I looked up and saw Tin Tin and Fermat looking at me.<br>"What!" I said annoyed and then realized how bad my voice sounded. The Hood must have really messed up my throat.  
>They both looked away, and I instantly felt guilty. I was about to say something when Virgil reappeared. When he saw us all sitting up he looked annoyed but said nothing. He looked over Tin Tin and Fermat and was about to start looking over me but my dad's voice called him back for help landing Thunderbird 2. I was pleased the last thing i wanted Virgil to see was the bruises that littered my side from when I slammed into the wall.<br>" Thanks," I said looking back at Tin Tin and Fermat. Tin Tin and Fermat looked at me surprised. " Tin Tin, for everything you did back at the bank and Fermat, thanks for putting up with my shit back on the island."  
>"Wwwhat arrrre friend for," Fermat replied with a smile, while Tin Tin just nodded. Only 5 people knew what happened in the bank: The hood, Lady P, my dad, Tin Tin, and myself. Tin Tin look like she wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible, and so did I.<br>Scott and Gordon came rushing into the medical bay, so I could only assume that they flew Thunderbirds 1 & 3 back, but for the first time I realized that I didn't see John. Fermat and Tin Tin must have seen it too because we all looked perplexed. John appeared with Dad and Virgil though and that put me at ease.  
>" Virgil says that you all look ok and can return to your rooms, if you want," Dad stated, "Tin Tin, Fermat I will need to see you two in my office later along with your parents.". We got up and suddenly everything because fuzzy again. I could barely see everyone walking in front of me... And then everything went black.<br>Virgil's POV  
>I helped Dad land my bird and then returned to the medical bay completely forgetting that I hadn't checked over Alan yet. I zoned out while Dad talked he already had told us that everyone - minus Alan would be needed in his office later tonight to watch what had happened at the bank. He didn't want anyone to feel like they didn't know everything. He finished talking and we started walking to the silos when a loud thud sounded behind me. I sighed thinking Alan had probably knocked something over but when I turned around my baby brother was lying on the floor.<br>His lips were turning blue from the lack of oxygen. While everyone else was panicking I ran and put an oxygen mask on him. Scott must have realized something was wrong with Alan's throat because he came over and helped me move Alan's shirt from his neck. What we saw I never want to see again... There were dark purple bruises on the side of his neck like someone had tried to choke the life out of Allie! Scott gave Dad a death glare look, but stayed quiet knowing that everything would be explained later.

1 hour later  
>Nobody's POV<br>Jeff Tracy's office was dead silent. Everyone was sitting down in a coach, chair, or the floor. He had already explained what they were to watch and if anyone felt they had to leave the room at any point no one would think any less of them. Jeff pushed in the tape and took a deep breathe as the Bank of London security tape started, he had to keep reminding himself that Alan was ok. He was sleeping in the infirmary where nothing could get him. Before he could think any longer the tape started:  
><strong>Jeff:<strong> "Penny!"  
><strong>Lady P<strong>: "Jeff, no!"  
><strong>* the Hood appears behind Jeff*<strong>  
><strong>Hood:<strong>"Did you save them all this time Jeff. Or did you leave someone behind?"  
><strong>Jeff:<strong> " I didn't make you what you are!"  
><strong>Hood: <strong>"It's not me you have to convince"  
><strong>Jeff:<strong> " Leave my son out of this you-"  
><strong>* The hood uses his powers to throw Jeff into the cage that Lady P is trapped in*<br>* cage door slams closed***  
><strong>Alan:<strong> "DAD!"  
><strong>Hood:<strong> "I'm disappointed in you Alan, I thought we were kindred spirits"  
><strong>Alan:<strong> " Well we're not I'm Jeff Tracy's son"  
><strong>* Alan advances toward the hood*<strong>  
><strong>Hood:<strong> "Yes you most certainly are"  
><strong>* The Hood uses his powers to throw Alan across the room"<strong>  
><strong>Jeff:<strong> "Alan!"  
><strong>* Alan gets up slowly walking toward the Hood*<strong>  
><strong>Hood:<strong> "You want so desperately to walk in Daddy's footsteps"  
><strong>* Hood uses his powers to lift Alan into the air, choking Alan with his own hands*<strong>  
><strong>Jeff:<strong> "Let him go"  
><strong>Hood:<strong> "Did you really think you could challenge me?"  
><strong>Jeff:<strong> "Let him go, please!"  
><strong>Lady P:<strong> "Let him go!"  
><strong>Jeff:<strong> "PLEASE, let him go"  
><strong>* Alan is hanging in the air losing all of his oxygen, still choking*<br>* Hood releases Alan and he falls to the floor***  
><strong>Lady P:<strong> " Alan!"  
><strong>Lady P:<strong> " Alan, are you alright?"  
><strong>Jeff:<strong> " Alan get out, run!"  
><strong>* Alan, of course, ignores his father*<strong>  
><strong>Alan:<strong> *** gasps for air*** "He's getting weaker he can't last much longer!"  
><strong>Jeff:<strong> "Neither can you"  
><strong>* Alan approaches the Mole and begins to climb it to reach the Hood*<strong>  
><strong>Jeff:<strong> "Alan, no!"  
><strong>* Alan continues to ignore his father and continues to climb closer to the Hood*<strong>  
><strong>Jeff:<strong> " Look out!"  
><strong>* Hood uses his powers to start the Mole while Alan is still on it*<strong>  
><strong>* Alan jumps for the catwalk above him and manages to hold onto the side rail while dangling right above the now active Mole*<strong>  
><strong>Jeff:<strong> "ALAN!"  
><strong>* the Hood looks down at Alan smiling*<strong>  
><strong>Hood:<strong> I'm glad you could be here to see this Jeff"  
><strong>* steps on Alan's hands so he will fall*<strong>  
><strong>* Tin Tin runs in*<strong>  
><strong>Tin Tin:<strong> " NO!"  
><strong>* she and the hood duel it out with their powers*<br>*catwalk flips over, Alan is now safe and the hood is dangling***  
><strong>Hood:<strong> "leave me Alan. Leave me to die. Like you father did."  
><strong>Alan:<strong> "I don't want to save your life"  
><strong>* Hood lets go, but Alan grabs his hand*<strong>  
><strong>Alan:<strong> "But it's what we do"  
><strong>* Alan pulls The Hood to safety*<strong>

When the tape is over, Jeff looks at everyone in the room. Most of their faces were blank, not sure how to react. Slowly but surely everyone left the room, and Jeff headed the one place he knew he would be able to relax, in the infirmary with his baby next to him.

**And that is chapter one, sorry it's a bit slow getting off to the start, the next chapters will probably be one to two shots of each of the characters reactions to the Hood's attack, now that they know everything that happened.**

**Please read and review (flames are ok, but this is my first fanfiction so please do be nice)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Healing  
>Chapter 2<br>Scott's POV  
><strong>I couldn't believe what I had just watched happen to Alan at the bank, and at the island! Who did that... how did Alan put it... Oh yeah, Bald Freak, think he was. He couldn't just break into our house, our ISLAND, and go and hurt everyone there because of some stupid grudge. Sure Dad left him, but he had us to worry about he couldn't risk leaving all of us orphans for one man. But one thing is for sure, the Hood was lucky to be in jail because if he wasn't I would kill him myself for even thinking about touching Allie, let alone almost killing him! Now that I thought about it all I wanted to do was go and see Allie. As I made my way down to the infirmary I knew that Dad would probably be there, but, surprisingly, when I opened the infirmary door only Alan was in there.  
>"Dad had to do some work, probably damage control for what happened at the Bank of London." Alan spoke up from the bed that he was laying in.<br>" Hey, you sound like crap," I replied, even though I knew it was half from the oxygen mask, and half from having the life almost strangled out of him.  
>" And you're old," was Alan's quick quip.<br>I was about to give him a lecture about his attitude but decided against it because of the day that he had had.  
>"Where did all of you disappear to? I was expecting my smothering to begin immediately?" Alan asked<br>I was about to make a sarcastic remark about his ego getting to big, but he gave me his famous glare and I yielded, " Dad showed us the video of what happened at the bank. I mean Jesus, Allie what the hell we you thinking climbing up the MOLE! You could have been killed. I mean I was so scared-"  
>" and you think I wasn't!" Alan yelled at me interrupting me " you almost just lost me, I mean I'm not THAT important, but I almost became an orphan today, I-"<br>I have a feeling he would have gone on his teenage angst rant for longer if he hadn't started going into coughing fits. I patiently waited for his coughs to subside before I started again, " Ok, so I guess I wasn't being fair about that, you did almost lose all of us, but that doesn't mean that I didn't get the crap scared out of me when I saw you dangling from the catwalk. You are the baby Allie no matter how much you hate it, you just have to deal with it. Oh, and if you ever, EVER say that you are not important again, I will not hesitate to slap you. Now Virgil said that you were staying here for the night, so I'll go get you pajamas." When he looked like he was about to argue I silenced him with a glare I had been learning from the great Jeff Tracy himself.  
>When I came back Alan was sitting up on the bed, but other than that he hadn't moved so I guess that is all I could ask for. I helped him change and nearly had a heart attack when I saw the purple bruises on his side. Glaring at him to show him I meant business I asked, " Alan, are you hiding anything else from us, because if you are I suggest you fess up or you'll be sorry." i got no response but he guiltily looked down at his shoes. I stared at him, waiting for him to tell me what the hell was wrong with his shoes. Finally curiosity got the best of me and I picked them up. Running down the bottom of his right shoe was a split right through the rubber. When I looked closer I realized that the split was made from the Mole, which just brought back my rage from what I had watched all over again. I just nodded at Alan, knowing that if I tried to talk I might take my rage out on him and the last thing we needed was another explosive fight, and helped him get comfortable in the infirmary bed. I went to leave and picked up his shoes when I heard,<br>"Night Scotty, and I want those shoes back!"  
>"Fine, and good night Allie," I replied, trying not to laugh and him, while quietly closing the infirmary door. As I walked away I knew that we were a long way from being completely healed but as long as Allie was ok, at least I would be too. Deciding that I was tired I headed toward my dad's office to say good night... And to show him Alan's shoes, because while I loved Alan I was not risking my own neck by keeping them hidden to try and stop Dad from smothering Alan. And trust me Dad would know, especially now, considering he was so upset. Sighing, I realized that we were already heading back to being normal, and soon I would be listening to- "GORDON!" I heard John shout, followed by a loud splash. Laughing I forgot what I was going to say, or do and went to help John before one of them got hurt. God, it was good to be home.<p>

**And there is chapter 2  
>Please review and tell me which character I should do next!<strong>  
><strong>Thanks to <strong>**JoTracy123 and .Fanfiction**** for reviewing my first chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Healing  
>Chapter 3<br>John's POV  
><strong> It was official. Little brothers are the most annoying thing to ever walk the planet. Well, then again, maybe that was just Gordon... I never had any problem with Virgil. And Alan was just... Alan, he had the tendency to test the patience of anyone he ran across. Well anyways now I am sopping wet because Gordon believed it was a good idea to throw me into the pool with an injured arm. Fortunately for him, Scott came to help before I could strangle him to death. The only good thing is that Scott took Gordon inside, so now I could look at the stars. I used to love looking at the stars, but now I'm not so sure. Just this afternoon I was floating up there with my family. We almost died! I don't think that I will ever be able to look at them the same.  
>I just laid on our "hideous hammock" as Lady Penelope put so frequently put it. Eventually the pain in my back drove me back inside, to the infirmary. Quietly opening the door, i made my way over to the medicine cabinet. Finding and taking my pills I was about to leave when a small whimper drew me to Alan's bed. He was thrashing in the bed, sweat beading on his forehead.<br>"Alan," I said while shaking him, "Alan! ALAN!"  
>With that final hard shake Alan woke up.<br>"Hey, you ok?" I asked, concern laced in my voice. When I received no response, I hooked my finger under his chin, forcing him to look at me. That is also when I saw the tears forming in his eyes, my baby brother looked as lost and scared as he did when we were little and trying to recover from the lose of our mom. "Wanna talk about it?" I questioned, but he just shook his head no, " well then I guess it sucks to be you, because you can either talk to me or I can go get Scott and you can talk to him." I threatened, knowing that the one thing that no one wanted to face was an angry Scott.  
>"You died," he responded in a whisper so low I wasn't even sure that he had spoken. "I wasn't quick enough and all of you died." that was all he could say before he started crying.<br>"Hey, hey, hey, none of that," I said using my thumb to dry his tears, "We're here and we are safe, so there is nothing to worry about.". I just received a quiet nod. "I mean really Alan, do you think we are going to let someone separate us? We're Tracy's; you couldn't get rid of us even if you wanted to."  
>"Yeah, I guess we are pretty stubborn," Alan stated.<br>"Good now that we have that sorted out, get some sleep, because I know how you get when you are tired and I don't think you want Dad to remember that you are still grounded by pissing him off again." I teased. I didn't receive a response so I just walked out of the infirmary doors letting them close quietly behind me.  
>I walked to my room, looking at the stars, and they once again seemed peaceful. So I guess everything would work out for the best in the end.<p>

**And that is chapter 3. I'm sorry if there are more grammatical errors and it is shorter in this chapter, but I had to type it while making my 7 year old brother and me dinner. Needless to say it is very difficult to make spaghetti, type this up at the same time, and watch a 7 year old, but he is a good kid. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Healing**

**Chapter 4**

**Virgil's POV**

Sometimes I hate having to be the medic of the family. It means having to deal with all of the different injuries that occur in my family, whether they are mission related or not. Out of all the missions, or other injuries that have happened to us, we had never been more beat up before. Dad, Scott, Gordon, and I were just slightly bruised, nothing serious. John and Alan were a completely different story. John had severe bruising down his back from where he had slammed into the wall of Thunderbirds 5 and had hurt his right arm. Allie had bruises running up his left side from where he slammed into the wall during the fight in the Bank of London, and the Hood had damaged his throat bad enough for it to be difficult for Alan to breathe, which, thank God, was the only reason he had passed out on Thunderbird 2.

Now, everyone was settling in for the night, but I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes I just kept imagining what could have happened to my family. Deciding that sleep was impossible, I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. Then an idea hit me, Dad had told us that he thought Alan had earned his right to be a Thunderbird. So, if Alan was going to be a Thunderbird than he would need a portrait just like the rest of us. Grabbing my paint supplies I headed to my dad's office/command and control.

As I started to paint Alan's portrait, all of my fears and guilt seemed to wash away. Yeah, I still felt like an ass for making fun of Alan earlier and I knew that I would have to apologize tomorrow. And the Hood was locked up along with Mullion and Transom so they couldn't harm us anymore. More importantly we were all together, even if we weren't all 100%, we Tracy's are hard to get rid of, as I am now sure the Hood knows. Looking at the clock and seeing that it was 3 in the morning I decided that I might as well head back upstairs and get some sleep. After all, tomorrow was a new day, and knowing my family, they would probably find some way to make it interesting.

**Ok I know that this one is short, but I don't think I will be able to update tomorrow because I have piano and my little brother got sick after dinner so I have to care for him. I will try and make the next chapters longer to make up for it, but no promises. Thanks and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Healing

Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I'm back sorry I was gone for so long, but my little brother, Scott (he's 7) got the flu and THEN bronchitis on top of that. So I have been taking care of him while my mom works (he is asleep on my lap right now which I find INCREDABLY CUTE). Also, I have mid terms this week *dun dun DUN* so this might be the only time I update for a while (which is code for my best friend, Emmy, if actually going to make me STUDY!)…. Anyway…. On with the story.**

Gordon's POV

"Kick, kick, stroke, stroke, repeat," was the only thought that went through my head as I pounded through the water like my own personal punching bag. Sure the swimming was hurting the bruises I had gotten from my time trapped on Thunderbird 5, but I was afraid that if I stopped swimming I might go mad. I mean I had just watched my brother nearly get killed by a psychopath two time, in the course of like what five minutes! I was jerked out of my thoughts when I saw a hand waving to me under the water. Looking up I saw Scott and decided that it was in my best interest to stop swimming and listen to what he had to say.

"What do you want Scott?" I said trying to hide my annoyance.

"Is that anyway to greet your awesome older brother? I think not. " he teased and continued, " I came to make sure you get out of the water, because Virge looks like he is about to explode if he watches you do one more lap around the pool."

"It's not my fault he isn't half fish," I teased back, once I saw Virgil appear on the patio.

"Yes Gordon, I don't know who could possibly not want to be half fish, half ginger," Virgil quipped.

"You're just pissed because you don't get the awesome ginger powers that come with being a ginger*." I said while trying to keep a straight face.

"OK, let's try and keep the brother bashing to a minimum. Alan will kill us if he misses a front row seat to this." Scott said trying to stop us before the teasing got out of hand.

"Fine then I guess I will have to find more…. Creative outlets for my energy," I said smirking as I ran into my room, but not before I heard Virgil ask if I meant pranking. And yes I did…. Now to find a victim. I couldn't prank Kyrano, Ohana, Brains, or Dad, because they could all actually punish me; Tin-Tin and Fermat were out of the question with how stressed they were because of the Hood; which just left my dear brothers…. I couldn't prank John since he was injured, and Scott could probably pound me within an inch of my life, so it looks like Virgil is the unlucky victim.

Grabbing a can of removable pink paint (Thank you Lady P.), I headed down to Thunderbird 2's silo. Checking that the coast was clear I added pink stripes and polka dots to it. Hearing someone, probably Scott or Virgil coming, I quickly ran to the elevators. The doors just closed when I heard someone yell my name. Racing down to the infirmary, where I knew Alan would provide me with an alibi. I couldn't help but smile. It was great to be home.

*** Some kid was picking on my little brother for being a ginger when me and my walked over to pick him up from elementary school, so while I was trying to make him feel better she told the kid that "Your just pissed because you don't get super awesome ginger powers". It worked the kid left, and now my brother actually thinks there are ginger powers…. Not sure how to explain that one. But I love Emmy for standing up for him!**


	6. Chapter 6

Healing

Chapter 6

** Get all A's on midterms: complete. Take care of sick brother: complete. Make dinner for little brother: complete. Good, now that my checklist is done I can officially start updating my story again. So I think that I have kept you all waiting long enough, so ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Key for the chapter:**

_Italic's mean what is happening in a dream_

Alan's POV

It felt great to finally be out of the infirmary, I mean I was only in there for one night, but it still felt like an eternity. I decided that I should probably try and sneak upstairs to my room; because once I was there my family would probably leave me alone. Let the mission begin…

I crept passed everyone who was in the living room and passed Dad's office: though, for once, it looked like no one was in there. Creeping past all my brothers' rooms I was about to open my door when I heard "Alan." Mission failed.

"Hmm," I said turning around, then seeing it was Gordon I smiled. "What alibi do you need this time Gordon?"

"Who says I need an alibi," Gordon returned cheekily.

"So you wouldn't mind if I were to call out for Virgil or Scott, "seeing his face pale at the word Virgil I decided that I should be allowed to have a little fun, "HEY VIRGIL!" I yelled.

"NO, no, No!" Gordon said quickly, "I painted pink stripes on Virgil's Thunderbird. There happy now please cover for me." He begged

Hearing Virgil coming I said "For twenty bucks."

"You suck, but fine here. Now I am serious you don't cover for me I will put you back in that infirmary." He said forking over the money and running into his room.

Unfortunately, Virgil rounded the corner and saw me standing there, alone, and nothing physically wrong with me.

"Did you need something Alan?"  
>"I just wanted to say hi, so, hi." I said trying to keep a straight face.<p>

Virgil gave me a weird look and muttered what I think sounded like "must have hit his head harder than I thought".

"Gordon you can come out he is gone." I stated so he wouldn't spend all day holed up in his room.

Together we walked into the kitchen to get some food. The entire way there, Gordon was making fun of how Virgil must think I'm an idiot and blah, blah, blah. I decided it was payback time, Dad was in the kitchen, so that meant that Gordon couldn't kill me… so let the payback begin

"Hey Gordon," I asked with in a fake sweet voice, realizing that I had everyone in the room's attention (which consisted of Dad, Scott, John, Virgil, and Gordon) I continued, "Do you think that I could borrow that pink spray paint you have?"

"I don't have any spray paint," Gordon said with a look that clearly stated 'what are you doing?'

"Sure you do, remember you just used on Virgil's bird. " I said, with everyone in the room laughing at Gordon and Virgil looking like he was about to get up and throw Gordon in the pool, I tried to get out of the room. Only to get caught around the waist and throw into the pool by Gordon. Before I had even surfaced, I felt four other people jump into the water.

The rest of the day was spent in the water with my brothers. At around 10 I went to bed, praying for no nightmares, although I should have figured that my prayers wouldn't be answered.

"_DAD, wake up." I shouted, "How much longer do they have?" As if in response to my question the screen on Thunderbird 5 went blank. I had failed, they were dead. I was alone. No one could look at me, it was my fault we had been captured and unable to save them. Turning on the TV Lisa Lowe was talking about how the Thunderbirds had gone rouge and were causing disasters around the world. Then suddenly the dream changed and I was above the Mole, the Hood stepped on my hand. I couldn't hold on! I fell, screaming and then everything went black._

Shooting up in the bed, my heart was pounding and I was covered in sweat. Suddenly, Scott came running into my room.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, and then he must have seen the confusion on my face, "You screamed. In your sleep. I was walking upstairs and heard you. And before you ask, no I don't think that anyone else heard you. So I will repeat. What is wrong?"

"It's nothing." I whispered.

"That's complete crap Alan, you're covered in sweat, you look scared, and you are going to talk about it." Scott said going into big brother mode.

"I, you," I tried to explain, but I couldn't instead the tears that had formed in my eyes finally fell.

Scott was there in a second, and I found myself being held by him like he used to when I was a little kid. So I just cried, and Scott didn't try and push me to talk to him. Finally, I just stopped crying. I untangled myself from Scott's arms and tried to go back to sleep, only to be stopped by Scott's glare.

"We still haven't talked about this, Alan." He stated

"I'm tired." I complained

"Hi Tired, I'm Scott. And if you don't explain what that was about you are also going to be thrown at the mercy of Dad, and he won't be as nice as me. He might even remember that you are supposed to be grounded."

"FINE! I had a nightmare, and you all died and I was alone. Nobody cared about me or WANTED me. Well at least that part is TRUE!" I responded angrily.

Scott just glared at me for a couple of minutes. And I had to admit, he looked pissed. Then without another word he just walked out of the room. Slamming the door on the way out. Wincing, I looked at the clock and saw that it read midnight. Meaning my brothers probably were just heading up for bed, and would be wondering what happened. Holding my breath, no one came barging in. Slowly exhaling, I thought I was safe, until my watch started beeping. With immense trepidation I answered.

"H'llo?" I murmured.

"Alan, my office now," Dad's voice came out of the watch, and he sounded slightly pissed.

Hanging up I debated whether or not to go down. Deciding that I had done nothing wrong, therefore I shouldn't have to go downstairs, I got back under my covers and tried to go back to sleep. Tried being the keyword. No more than three minutes later, one extremely pissed off Scott came through the door and unceremoniously dragged me from my bed, and somehow managed to carry/drag me to our dad's office. After being dumped onto the couch, I looked up; shot Scott a glare that conveyed words that I couldn't say in my dad's presents. Only then did I realize why no one had come to my room when they heard the door slam, they were all in here, Gordon, Virgil, and John, and of course Dad and they were all wearing as equally pissed off looks as Scott.

"So, Alan," Dad began, "Want to explain why you believe that nobody cares or wants you? Because I can't think of one single reason why you would believe that, let alone think it."

"How can you HONESTLY not think of one good reason why I might think that? Really?" I asked angrily, and when it looked like my dad might say something I continued, "Because last time I checked you just ground first and ask questions later. And look where that got you! We all almost died, because you wouldn't listen to me when I was trying to tell you something IMPORTANT."

Dad stared at me in stunned silence, I had been known to fight with my dad before, and in fact they were kind of legendary. But I had to admit I had probably gone a little too far with this one, even if it was true. I risked a look at Scott and my other brothers, and Scott looked like he wanted to come up to me and smack the living daylights out of me, the others looked just as shocked as Dad. When Dad looked like he couldn't even speak, Scott took over.

"OK besides that Alan, and we will talk about that later, when else have we ever given you the idea that we don't care about you?"

"Hmm lemme think about that. Oh yeah, when I blow up the Chem. Lab, about my age, and about the fact that I am not a Thunderbird! Oh and let's not forget that in all the years that I have had to go to boarding school not ONE of you has ever picked me up, ONCE! You always send Lady P" I stated hotly.

"OK ENOUGH!" Dad said, when he suddenly found his voice, "Alan I agree that we probably have not treated you the best, and that will changed. But even if we said all of that, how you could possible get the idea in your thick head that we don't love you?"

I opened my mouth, and then closed it, unable to find words. I guess I hadn't thought about that, I had just been tired and upset. I knew that they loved and cared about me even if they didn't really show it. I knew that they had been absolutely terrified for me when I had almost gotten killed. "I don't know I really don't I guess I was just mad." I stated sheepishly.

"Well then I guess we can discuss this later in the morning," Dad said, not looking nearly as pissed off anymore.

We all left and headed for our bedrooms, that was when I heard it.

"OH YEAH and Alan don't think I forgot you were grounded."

For once I didn't feel mad about being grounded; all I could do was shake my head and chuckle, while climbing into bed. I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow, and no nightmares dared to plague me. After all, I knew I was home.


	7. Chapter 7

Healing

Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. But I recently moved to England from Wyoming with my mother and little brother. Then once we got settled, my cat died. :'( On the bright side though, my best friend in the entire world and her family moved with us. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds**

Jeff's POV

Waking up was the one thing that I did not want to do today, because waking up meant having to deal with Alan, which was probably going to lead to another fight. And other fight was the last thing that I wanted to deal with, because it would lead to more grounding for Alan and the kid had already been through enough. But, unfortunately, that was one of the things I would have to deal with as Alan's dad. With that thought I got up and got ready for the day.

As I came downstairs I heard noises coming from the living room, standing in the corridor I listened to what was going on.

"You had no right to talk to Dad like that Alan," Scott reprimanded.

"Well he never listens and he deserved to know that if he had listened to me then he would have known about the compound of Thunderbird 1!" Alan retorted.

"First off, you shouldn't have been anywhere near Thunderbird 1 without my permission, and how did you get the access code anyway?" Scott questioned.

"Your birthday isn't exactly a foolproof password, Scott." Alan muttered

"Whatever, and second, Dad is your dad and you have no right to talk to him like that no matter what he does." Scott said getting a little angry.

"Please, he may be my dad but you raised me more than he did. He could barely look at me after Mom died, and he was never home, and when he was he was just working in his office. He doesn't care Scott, face the facts." Alan stated.

"Alan," Scott said, his voice getting lower, which was never a good sign, but unfortunately Alan didn't seem to realize how mad his brother was getting and just continued on ranting.

"I mean he never once has come to anything I have ever done at school and barely talks to me unless it is to yell at me for one thing or another, and –"Alan suddenly stopped his rant.

I looked around the corner and saw that Scott was giving Alan a glare that was almost as good as mine, and I knew that if I didn't intervene then Scott might do something he would regret.

"Scott," I said, "Go to breakfast, I'll deal with Alan. Alan, go to my office and wait for me there"

At my words Alan visibly paled, he must have realized that I had heard what they had just been saying. Good, I thought, let him worry about it all the way to the office and then maybe he won't be as quick to yell at me while I am talking. Walking into the office I saw Alan sitting on the couch across from the desk, sitting down in my chair I began.

"So, Alan, you have to answer a couple of questions for me and then you can go." I said, "First, we still have to discuss why you believe that this family doesn't love you, and now it looks like we have to discuss why you believe that I don't care about you."

Alan went pale as a ghost when he realized that I had indeed heard his entire rant about what a terrible father I am.

"Um," he started, "well, I mean, Dad didn't we go through this last night?" Alan asked obviously trying to avoid the subject. When he got no response he just sighed and continued.

"I mean it isn't exactly hard to believe that you guys don't care, you never talk to me and never come to my school for anything, I mean the last time we actually talked was when I was like 8." Alan said quietly.

"Alan, we have talked since you were 8, and the only reason that we can't come to your school is because of the Thunderbirds you know who important—"

"BUT AREN'T I MORE IMPORTANT! I mean I'm your child, International Rescue is a job,-"

"It is a job that saves many lives Alan; don't go getting selfish because you can't have what you want every second." I shot back, then instantly realized my mistake when I saw pure anger in Alan's eyes.

"See Dad this is why you suck at being a dad, if I don't believe the same things you do, then I MUST be selfish or too young or any other stupid excuse you can come up with." Alan yelled and then left the office.

"Alan, ALAN, come back," I yelled as I watched my son's retreating figure. I stepped out into the hall to try and track him down, deciding that he probably went down to breakfast.

"Has anyone seen Alan?" I asked everyone who was down at breakfast.

"No Mr. Tracy we haven't, is something wrong?" asked Kyrano.

"When isn't something wrong with Alan," Gordon joked but stopped when he saw the evil glares he got from Fermat and Tin Tin.

"Thank you Gordon that's quite enough. If any of you see him please send him to my office," I said walking out of the room heading for Alan's room.

"Alan," I said knocking on his door getting no response I opened the door and walked in. He was sitting on his balcony in a chair with his head on his knees.

"Alan," I said softer as I walked to him. Still not getting a response I yelled, "Alan Sheppard Tracy you talk to me this moment or you will be in even more trouble then you are now."

"Leave me alone," He mumbled sounding really upset.

"Allie talk to me, please baby I can't help you if you don't talk to me," I said willing to do anything just to get him to talk to me.

"I just wish that everyone would stop treating me like a little kid, I'm not!" Alan said

"Yeah, but Alan you are the youngest of the family, and you will always be the baby so you have to deal with being treated like a little kid sometimes because you are to us." I said while trying to comfort him.

"I guess Dad, and thanks I really didn't mean anything I said earlier. I just felt like I was screaming and no one was listening." Alan said while standing up, "I'm going to get breakfast, ok?"

"Ok Alan, I'll be down in a minute." I said to Alan as he walked away.

Not more than a minute later I heard Scott, "HEY DAD WE GOT ALAN!"

"It's ok Scott I already talked to him," I said with a chuckle.

"Soooo we can do what we want with him?" Gordon asked.

"Sure? Just don't hurt him" I said while walking down the stairs. A second later I heard a massive splash, followed by 4 others. Laughing I walked out onto the patio and enjoyed my time with the boys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Healing**

**Chapter 8**

**Fermat's POV**

Returning to Tracy Island was eventful to say the least, but then again, Alan always did know how to make an entrance. The rest of the day, and the day after that were both a blur. But Alan must have been feeling better that night because I could hear the infamous Alan/ Mr. Tracy fights going on that night.

The next morning I woke up and went down to my dad's lab in Thunderbird 2's hanger just like I used to every morning. I walk into the hanger, but Dad isn't there so I casually walk towards his lab just to sit down and wait for him, and that's when I see it. The hole in Thunderbird 1's silo. I remember those moments so clearly, from Alan & Tin-Tin's face when I told them that this equipment was only to be used in case of emergencies, to me seeing Alan still using the Thunderizer on the door (leave it to Alan to get distracted in all of the 30 seconds it took Tin-Tin and me to Firefly the goons) and me running to get the guidance processor from Thunderbird 2. I walk through the gaping hole in Thunderbird 1's door and walk over to the side door that Alan had tried to open when the Hood had shown up. Tracing our steps I look over at the red button that Alan had somehow managed to hit, sure enough there is a nice dent from where the rock had hit it.

I don't know what came over me but suddenly I just started thinking off all the "what if's". What if Alan had only had one rock, what if the Hood hadn't moved and the rock had just hit him ( I feel like Alan would have gotten hurt if that had been the case), and then the major one that hit me, what if the flames had gone just a little bit faster, what if one of one of us had been killed. I didn't realize it but I was just standing there with short breathes thinking about that and suddenly—

"Hey Ferm, you ok?"

With a short scream I turned around and faced Alan. "Jesus A-a-Alan," I started, "you scared the crap out of me!'

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but you looked like you were about to have an asthma attack or something," he said with a voice that didn't sound like his own, "I was just making sure you were ok, I mean you did kind of fall off the Hoversled."

With a sudden burst of anger I said, "Yeah and whose fault is that? And aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?"

Alan didn't know how to respond so he just turned away and looked like he was about to walk away. "A-a-Alan wait, I'm s-s-s-sorry. It wasn't your fault, well it was, but it wasn't, you didn't ask for the Hood to invade"

Alan turned away and smiled, "Yeah I guess it kind of was my fault, but then again, our life wouldn't be interesting if I didn't get us into trouble sometimes."

"Alan, our family runs International Rescue, our life will always be interesting," I retorted.

"I don't know Fermat, our parent's might get a little bored if we don't get into trouble…"

"Your dad might, I—"

"BOYS BREAKFAST," we heard Onaha call.

"Race ya?" Alan asked

"You're on." I said, grinning like an idiot and chasing after him.

Up the elevator we went and I lost sight of Alan for a split second before I heard it. "ALAN!" Cracking up I headed into the kitchen and saw Gordon on his butt and Alan standing above him cracking up as well.

"Oh yeah Alan because that made everything all better," I said to him trying not to start laughing again. And I knew deep down that everything really would be ok.

**So, what do you think? Please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Healing**

**Chapter 9**

**Tin-Tin's POV**

**Disclaimer for this chapter and every chapter that I have forgotten: I don't own them.**

I have known for a long time that I am not like normal kids. I remember when I first used my powers when I was eight. We had just moved to Tracy Island with Fermat's family had already moved in when the Tracys' had. I was alone, and had no friends. I mean, Alan and Fermat were nice to me, but they had known each other longer so they mostly just hung out with each other, and all the other Tracys' were much too old for me to hang out with. Anyway, one day when I was eight Alan & Gordon decided to put pink, semi-permanent hair dye in my shampoo. I got so mad, even though it would come out eventually, that when I saw Alan later I blew up a vase next to his head. My father saw and since then I have worn the crystal amulet around my neck to try and help me control my powers. Ever since then, Alan and I have not been close or even really talked to each other; we just tended to deal with each other's presence. Until now I guess.

These last few days have been stressful and challenging to say the least. First, Alan gets home for Spring Break (wasn't too happy about that), then I find out that some, how did Alan say it, "Bald Freak" (with powers way more advanced then my own) invades our home and turns out to be my uncle, Alan, Fermat, & I are chased around the island, we get captured and get free, we fly to London and save some people, Alan does something stupid (big surprise), Alan almost gets killed (like twice), I save Alan, we FINALLY get home and then Alan decides to pass out. Yeah, not how I imagined spending my weekend.

Today, was just supposed to be a relaxing day with Fermat, Alan, and I, but when I came into breakfast it looked like World War III had gone off inside the kitchen. Alan had run into Gordon by accident while racing Fermat to breakfast, and in retaliation Gordon poured syrup on Alan, which had erupted into a massive food fight with Alan & Fermat on one team and Gordon holding his own on his own team. Unfortunately for both of the Tracy boys, Mr. Tracy decided to show up at that exact moment and was hit by a flying pancake thrown by Gordon. The only thing that went through my mind was to pull Fermat and Alan further away from Mr. Tracy in case he exploded, and be thankful that it hadn't been Alan's pancake that had hit his dad in the face.

"Boys, my office. Now." Mr. Tracy said in a low voice

Trying not to sigh I knew that things were once again going to go back to normal on Tracy Island, very unfortunately for Alan though.

**Authors Note: I love Laesk's idea that was left for me in my reviews so I have decided to cut this chapter short and start another little fanfiction, based off where this chapter will end using Laesk's idea. In case some of you didn't read Laesk's review they put " I was just think what about Alan running off somewhere on the island and hiding out."**


End file.
